punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Bear Hugger
Bear Hugger first appeared in the arcade verson of Super Punch-Out!!. His appearance resembles a Canadian lumberjack; however, with the lack of an under shirt, his appearance also resembles a hillbilly. In the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!!, his stomach is immune to body blows. When someone gives him a body blow, he sticks his tongue out to annoy his opponent. When knocked down, he stands up to do a two-handed smash that always knocks down his opponent with one hit. (See King Hippo) This move of his explains his name. To avoid this move, players must hit the duck button to duck and avoid it. In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, his stomach becomes vulnerable to body blows when he does a taunt during a fight. He also often does his two-handed smash when his opponent tries to punch him in the face, though his two-handed smash no longer does one-hit knock downs to his opponent. In the May 2009 issue of Game Informer, it was revealed that he was set to appear in the Wii Punch-Out!!, in the Major Circuit. In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, it is shown that he has actually managed to tame a bear and uses it to be his training partner for boxing (Though his Title defense montage implies that his Bear is actually his coach/boxing manager). Appearances ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1985) Bear Hugger first appeared in Super Punch-Out!! as the first opponent. He was immune to body blows thanks to his enormous stomach and could only be defeated with uppercuts. He'll attack very litte and all his attacks are easy to avoid. He's really just a practice opponent so that the player will learn how to attack and avoid attacks. His strongest attack is his two handed smash that knocks out the player instantly and requires the player to duck in order to avoid it. ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994) He returned in Super Punch-Out!! as the second opponent. In this game, his stomach becomes vulnerable to body blows when he does a taunt during a fight. He also often does his two-handed smash when his opponent tries to punch him in the face, though his two-handed smash no longer does one-hit knock downs to his opponent but it's still a dangerous attack. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Bear Hugger appears in Punch-Out!! for the Wii and is #2 in the major circuit. In this game, Bear Hugger is affected by body blows and his Bear Hug attack deals higher damage than in Super Punch-Out!! (about 1/2). Salmon fly off his face when you hit him, which changes to a shower of maple leaves when TKO'd. When knocked down, he yells "timber!". He's also fond of drinking maple syrup. Also a Star Punch during any of his attacks will instantly knock him down, and you can counter every attack for a star. Richard Newman provides his voice. Title Defense mode Bear Hugger returned in Title Defense to win the champion's belt from Little Mac. He's got a toque (a type of hat commonly worn in Canada) this time and a boxing squirrel. He's got a couple of new attacks but also the old ones and a completely new attack scheme. His squirrel acts as a warning to when Bear Hugger is either open for attack or going to fake an attack. Bear Hugger also will only take 2 attacks unless he gets Star uppercut with any amount, at which point he is stunned. Stars fly off both Bear Hugger's head and the squirrel's head when stunned. If Little Mac uses a Star Punch when Bear Hugger is stunned, the squirrel disappears, but the stars circling around Bear Hugger's head will turn into salmon. After the first knockdown, he will get another attack: Catch and Release which is a delayed bear hug. These two moves will be faked later in the combat. Note that Bear Hugger TD will NEVER be hit by an unstunned Star uppercut. Also if you hit Bear Hugger while he taunts you after the first knock down, he will no longer leave him open, but knocks him back. Note that a three-star uppercut will knock him down. Exhibition challenges Challenger: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Bear Hug! # TKO Bear Hugger in Round 1. # Find 5 different ways to earn Stars. Title Defense: # Land a One-Star, Two-Star, and Three-Star Punch! # Win the fight without dodging or ducking ANY fake Bear Hug. # Defeat Bear Hugger and NEVER duck! Trivia *He has a boxing squirrel, but the squirrel itself never fights Little Mac. *Although he yells "timber!" when KO'd, he doesn't when KO'd with a body blow. *When you look at his chest hair, you'll notice it is shaped like a pine tree. *King Hippo resembles him, for they are both obese boxers who share similar moves. *He is one of the 3 bald boxers with facial hair. Soda Popinski and Bald Bull are the other two. *Before Punch-Out for Wii came out, people thought Bear Hugger wouldn't be in the game because King Hippo had his main move. *In ''Super Punch-Out!! ''(SNES), the highest score against Bear Hugger is 68,020, by rdrunner0077, with only 16 milliseconds '''to spare!!! *In ''Super Punch-Out!! (SNES)', the lowest time against Bear Hugger is 0'13"43, by MeLeeak, which then has been proved that you can beat him under 0'17"00! Quotes ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (SNES) * "Watch out! I am a killer - I am the Bear Hugger!" (first match) * "You've come back for another spanking, eh?" (rematch) * "I've heard someone can beat me in 17 seconds." (endgame) ''Punch-Out!!'' (Wii) * "Catch and Release!" (before performing special technique) * "Hoser!" (after unsuccessful overhead) * "He scores!" (after performing successful hook) * "I like raw fish." (during intermission) * "I'm a hugger, not a fighter take off, eh." (during intermission) * "I'm gonna stomp ya!" (before an attack) * "Hat Trick!" (Title Defense taunt) * "Hey hoser! I'm gonna hit you so hard, you'll be seeing Northern Lights, eh! Heh ha ha ha!" (during Title Defense intermission) * "Hmmm, let's see now. I can't start the fight until I find my little – wait, what's that? I hear him. I hear him, where is he? There you are you crazy little! Ahahahahaha!" (before match) * "Need a hug?" (before performing special technique) * "I have the strength *grunt* of a bear!" *slurp* "Oh that's good that's-mm." (during intermission) * "Salmon arm!" (after performing successful hook) * "Timber!" (when KD'd with a jab) * "Lets see, ah, I just put my hat on, and... oh! (Squirrel pokes his tail in front of his eyes) Now, get your tail outta my eyes! How can I fight like that?" (Title Defense, before a new round) * Hyu-huck! Let's dance! Huh! (Career mode taunt) Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters